Centipedes, and Spiders
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Part 7 to the spider stories. Ponch tries to get Jon to stop scaring him with spiders.


_Ok, I am not taking full credit for this story, sure I wrote it, but I had a nice friend help me out a little with the idea. This story is dedicated to ChaoticWolf2017  
_

Jon walked into the CHP building, he was feeling pretty calm. Like today was gonna be perfect. He knew he could never trick Ponch into opening a strange box ever again. Ponch refused to even look at a box that Jon tried to give him ever since the Valentine's Day gift. Jon walked down the hall. Soon Ponch was beside him, he seemed a little excited to day.

"Hi Ponch, what's up?" Jon asked.

"Nothing much," Ponch said. Jon wasn't sure if he believed that or not. Ponch was acting as if he'd done something.

"Ok, well I have something for you," Jon said.

"Funny, I have something for you too," Ponch said.

"Ok, let's go, my gift is in the locker room," Jon said. Ponch followed Jon, trying to hold in his laughter. He couldn't wait to see Jon open his gift. Ponch and Jon entered the locker room. No one was there. Ponch was thankful for that. He walked over to his locker, and pulled out a small box. Jon handed Ponch a box shaped like a circle.

"You said you'd never open a square shaped box. You never said anything about a circle," Jon said. Ponch couldn't defend himself about that, and he knew if he didn't open his gift Jon wouldn't open his. So he took it, with a nervous smile. Jon was excited about his, he and Ponch both opened their gifts at the same time. Then at the same time their gifts were dropped, and they were screaming.

 _Meanwhile…._

Getraer peacefully sat in his office, when the silence was broken by a loud scream. He could tell one scream was from Ponch. The other sounded kinda like Jon. He'd never heard Jon scream before though.

"What if something terrible has happened?" Getraer asked himself. He hopped up and quickly made his way towards the locker room. Bear, Jeb, Grossie, and the rest of the CHP officers were not too far behind Getraer. When they got into the room, they saw Ponch and Jon up on the bench.

"Jon, you never said that there was a spider in there," Ponch said.

"Where did you get that centipede?" Jon asked.

"Um, I found it. Where'd you get the spider?"

"It was in Getraer's office," Jon replied.

"That's where the centipede was," Ponch said.

"Great, now we both have a good reason not to go in there," Jon said. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Jon I am sorry I scared you. You deserved it though. And that scream was hilarious," Ponch said.

"I deserved it?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, after all you've put me through with those stupid spiders, and threatening to put a snake in my home. Of course you deserved it. Now, because I am nice, I'll kill the centipede. But I won't do it until you kill that spider," Ponch said.

"There is no way I am going down there to kill a spider with that centipede on the lose," Jon said. Getraer and everyone else from the door way began to laugh.

"Why don't one of you come in here and kill them?" Ponch suggested.

"No way," Grossie and Harlan said in unison, then turned and left. Lots of people followed behind.

"Um, Baker, your scream was hilarious," was all Getraer could say.

"It really must've been something," Jon said. Ponch began to laugh a little.

"I have never heard you scream before Jon." He said. Jon smiled,

"Well, your scream isn't any better than mine."

"Everyone knows mine better though thanks to you," Ponch said. Jon smiled,

"Yeah, I guess they do. Maybe I did deserve this," Jon said.

"Yeah, you did," Getraer said. Then stared at the two CHP officers on the bench for a while.

"Now get down here and kill those bugs, and that's an order," he said.

"Yes sir, Jon you go first," Ponch said.

"No, I insist Ponch, you first," Jon said. They both looked at each other for a while.

"Ok, let's both go down at the same time. You go for the spider, and I'll get the centipede," Ponch said.

"Sounds good," Jon said. They both got down at the same time, and within a few seconds, both bugs were no longer living.

"Did you learn you lesson? Are you still gonna scare me with spiders?" Ponch asked.

"Um, I wouldn't say I won't ever do it again," Jon said.

"What?" Ponch asked with wide eyes. Jon and Getraer began to laugh.

The

End


End file.
